


Healing Touch

by klutzy_girl



Series: Years Roll Slowly Past [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s15e02 Raising Hell, Gen, Missing Scene, Season/Series 15, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 16:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Cas attempts - and fails - to heal Ketch.





	Healing Touch

As soon as the ghosts disappeared, Cas rushed to Ketch’s side to heal him. He hovered his hand over the wounds, expecting them to disappear, and frowned when nothing happened. “What the fuck?” he murmured. He tried once more but nothing happened again. Confused, he looked up at Dean, who had joined them. “Call for an ambulance,” the angel ordered.

Dean stared at him in confusion but did exactly that as Cas tried one more time to heal Ketch. “Not working. Hospital will take care of me,” Ketch assured him as his eyes fluttered open.

“Let me try again.” Now frustrated, Cas put his hands down on the wound, apologizing to Ketch when he groaned in pain. He cleared his mind and tried once more to heal the gunshot wounds. He couldn’t even feel a flicker of his abilities and the thought chilled him to the bone. What was happening? But he kept pressure on the injuries until the sirens started up. When the ambulance reached them, he breathed a sigh of relief. 

“I wouldn’t worry about not being able to heal him - we’ve been dealing with a lot of shit and you probably just need to recharge,” Sam reassured him once more as they walked away from Ketch and the ambulance.

Cas frowned. “I don’t know.” Something felt off, and he couldn’t figure out why. Was this related to Chuck kickstarting the apocalypse? But maybe Sam was right and he had nothing to worry about. Hopefully he wouldn’t need to heal anybody else for the foreseeable future.

Everything had literally been shot to hell, and Cas couldn’t help but wonder if losing his ability to heal was part of it, a symptom of something else. But he focused his attention back on the town and its inhabitants for now.


End file.
